Avatar Renegada
by horus100
Summary: ¿Y SI KORRA FUERA SECUESTRADA SIENDO UN BEBE POR LOS DEL LOTO ROJO? ¿Y A LOS 11 DESCUBRIERA SUS VERDADEROS PLANES Y HUYERA? UN AVATAR CON UNA MENTALIDAD Y TECNICA DE LUCHA COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE ,COMO NUNCA ANTES SE HA VISTO ¿COMO REACCIONARA LA GENTE? SEMI CANON
1. Chapter 1

AVATAR RENEGADO

_Tierra_

_Fuego _

_Aire _

_Agua_

_Cuando yo era niño mi padre, el avatar Aang, me conto la historia de cómo el y sus amigos heroicamente pusieron fin a la Guerra de los 100 años. El avatar Aang y el Señor del Fuego Zuko convirtieron las colonias de la nación del fuego en la Republica Unida de Naciones, donde maestros y no-maestros de todo el mundo pudieran vivir y prosperar juntos, en paz y armonía. _

_Llamaron a la capital de esta gran nación, Ciudad Republica. El avatar Aang logro muchas cosas en su vida, pero lamentablemente su tiempo en este mundo termino y como el ciclo de las estaciones. El ciclo del Avatar comenzó otra vez._

PROLOGO

_Cuando Aang ,mi padre murió , no pude evitar que la tristeza se apoderara de mi. Solo podía consolarme con la idea de que mi padre se había reencarnado como otra persona ,para siguiera el deber del Avatar. Según el ciclo un miembro de la Tribu del Agua seria el nuevo avatar, si era sincero me llenaba de curiosidad como seria y enseñarle los caminos del Aire Control y espirituales para convertirse en un completo Avatar._

_Pasaron unos años y recibí un rumor de que un bebe estaba haciendo pequeñas llamitas con sus dedos. Pero lo ignore ,pensando que era imposible alguien a tan corta edad pudiera hacer algún tipo de control._

_Unos meses después recibiría la noticia de que unas personas que eran miembros del Loto Rojo, habían secuestrado al bebe. Dándome cuenta de que mi error podía haber echo que el nuevo Avatar siguiera el camino equivocado, utilicé todos mis recursos para localizarlos, aunque no estuve el solo: la Orden del Loto Blanco, el Señor del Fuego Zuko y Tonraq ,líder no oficial de la Tribu del Agua del Sur y el padre de la niña secuestrada que se llamaba Korra._

_Pasaron los años y cuando la niña tenia que cumplir 11 años y la esperanza de encontrar a la niña y a los secuestradores comenzaba a desvanecerse. Oímos la noticia de que había unas personas en el Reino Tierra que coincidían con la descripción de los secuestradores. Emboscándolos por sorpresa logramos atraparlos. Después de su captura los miembros del __Loto Blanco y la Jefe de Policía de Ciudad República, Lin Beifong, pasaron los siguientes años interrogando a cada uno de los miembros del Loto Rojo para poder determinar los objetivos del grupo y averiguar la ubicación del Avatar, no obstante, no tuvieron éxito._

_Al final llegamos a la conclusión de que Korra había escapado de sus captores y ellos habían salido a buscarla logrando que pudiéramos atraparlos._

_Aun así ,no sabíamos donde encontrarla y parecía que sabia ocultarse bien ,ya que no llegaron noticias de ninguna de niña capaz de controlar mas de un elemento. El tiempo siguió avanzando y la Ciudad Republica corría un grave peligro, había estado surgiendo un movimiento llamado los igualitarios que se oponían a la utilización de las Artes de Control, que veían como algo opresivo e injusto y reclamaban la completa igualdad entre Maestros y No-Maestros._

_Solo el Avatar podía evitar que este conflicto escalara a un punto de no-retorno y desembocara en una guerra. Por desgracia no esta con nosotros y ni siquiera sabemos si esta viva._

_Rezo a los espíritus para que este a salvo_

_Tenzin_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**UNOS AÑOS DESPUES DEL SECUESTRO EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL REINO TIERRA**

En un complejo subterráneo ,unas personas pensaban cual seria el próximo movimiento que iban a hacer. Habían logrado capturar a la supuesta Avatar y era el momento de saber que iban a hacer con ella.

-No deberíamos haber actuado de forma tan precipitada-respondió Zaheer-Ni siquiera sabemos si de verdad ella es la verdadera

-Tienes que reconocer que tiene una gran conexión con los elementos- contesto Ghazan

-Solo con el fuego-recalco con molestia

-¿Aun estas molesto de su pequeña travesura?- se burlo Ming-Hua

-Estoy seguro de que lo hizo adrede- dijo con un tono acusatorio

-Pero fue divertido- dijo P´Li con una risita sin poder evitar

Zaheer no pudo evitar gruñir. Cuando había estado cuidando de la pequeña , la niña le había quemado el pelo jugando con su Fuego Control.

-Y si fuera realmente ella ¿no deberíamos simplemente ,inducirla al Estado Avatar y matarla?

-Dudo de que podamos hacerlo siendo la niña tan pequeña ¿no seria mas útil viva?- dijo Ghazan

-Tienes razón la necesitamos para que abra los portales al mundo de los espíritus-contesto P´li

-Y mientras podemos entrenarla para que domine los 4 elementos y entrenarla espiritualmente para que pueda entrar al estado Avatar –concluyo Ming-Hua

Zaheer permaneció en silencio contemplando la idea- Es un buen plan-concedió- el único problema que veo es si ella es el Avatar y cuanto tiempo tardaría en dominar los 4 elementos

Nada mas decir eso una parte del muro se estrello en la pared de enfrente. Los cuatro rápidamente se pusieron en posición de combate, antes de ver incrédulos al "enemigo"

Era Korra con la edad de 4 años gritando a pleno pulmón.

-¡SOY KORRA ,TEMAN ANTE MI PODER!

Luego con gran asombro para ellos empezó a hacer un espectáculo de fuego ,tierra y agua control. No se sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron observándola intentando comprender como una niña pequeña que ni siquiera tenia 5 años, podía dominar 3 de los 4 elementos. Hasta que Ghazan la atrapo por la cintura.

-Bueno…-comento, sosteniendo a la niña mientras ella trataba de liberarse -creo que se ha resuelto la duda de si era o no el Avatar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Y con eso comenzó el entrenamiento del Avatar, en unos pocos años logro superar nuestras expectativas. Logro dominar con gran maestría la Tierra y Fuego Control y incluso logro aprender hacer Lava Control aunque no al nivel de Ghazan. Pero creo que su mayor logro ha sido el dominio del Agua Control, tras ver como Ming-Hua podía hacerlo sin los brazos se empeño en hacer lo mismo. Le costo años pero al final logro lo que nadie parecía posible: Agua Control con la mente_

_Gracias a que el agua es un elemento tan maleable Korra hacia hazañas imposibles de hacer ,era como si el agua fuera un ser vivo y obedeciera todas las ordenes de la chica. Me alegro que no sepa el estilo de la Sangre Control. Aunque haya logrado dominar los 3 elementos aun queda que aprenda el Aire Control y el único Maestro Aire que hay en el mundo es Tenzin, el hijo del anterior Avatar. Obviamente no se puede considerar como una opción._

_Hemos ideado un plan para forzar a Korra a hacer Aire Control ,si el plan da resultados ,solo quedara su entrenamiento espiritual y pronto lograremos derrocar los gobiernos y se establecerá un nuevo orden mundial. Iniciado con el fin del Avatar_

_Zaheer _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL COMIENZO. ESTOY HACIENDO ESTA PROPUESTA, VOY A PUBLICAR LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS DE LOS FICS HARRY POTTER Y CODE GEASS Y CON SUS REVIEWS DECIDIRAN CUAL VOY A SEGUIR Y DESPUES SEGUIRE CON OTRO. TAMBIEN PUEDEN ENVIARME UN MENSAJE PERSONAL**

**PUEDEN VER EN MI PERFIL MIS PROPUESTAS**


	2. Chapter 2

**AVATAR RENEGADA**

**CAPITULO 1**

**ESCONDITE DEL LOTO ROJO EN EL REINO TIERRA **

**EDAD DE KORRA : 11 AÑOS**

Korra salto para evitar las rocas y llamaradas lanzadas contra ella y aterrizando lanzo dos rocas a sus atacantes ,con unas llamaradas y agua. Ghazan levanto un muro para protegerle y a P´li , aprovechando Korra convirtió el muro en lava y lo lanzo contra ellos, obligándolos a separarse. Al ver su oportunidad lanzo unas bolas de fuego para mantenerlos ocupados y utilizo los charcos de agua que había por doquier para envolverlos en hielo y rematarlos lanzando un huracán de aire que los lanzo al suelo.

-¡Wuhuuu!-grito Korra alzando los brazos victoriosa-¡Gane!

En una zona elevada Zaheer y Ming-Hua observaban la batalla

-Es fuerte y rápida- comento ella

-Carece de disciplina y control-recalco Zaheer

Mientras Korra se acercaba animada de haber superado la prueba

-¿Y esas caras serias? ¡Alegraos ,ya he dominado los 4 elementos! Esto hay que celebrarlo

-No cantes victoria tan pronto Korra ,aunque de niña siempre has sobresalido en el lado físico. Has ignorado completamente el lado espiritual. Tu objetivo es dominar los dos aspectos

-No es que lo haya ignorado ,simplemente me es mas difícil aprenderlo. Pero he superado la prueba ¿no?- contesto ,poniendo los ojos de cachorrito

Zaheer y Ming se miraron y luego Zaheer contesto:

-Muy bien Korra, has pasado la prueba

Al instante ella salta agitando los brazos- ¡Siiii lo logre! – y se fue corriendo

Ming-Hua sintió un poco de culpa por la niña, la pobre no sabia lo que le iba a pasar cuando lograra dominar plenamente el Estado Avatar. Pero lo aplaco enseguida ,se dijo a si misma que con la desaparición del Avatar ,seria el primer paso para la creación de un mundo completamente libre para todos.

Aunque para ello tuvieran que matar a Korra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Deberías haberme visto Naga, les machaque con mis habilidades y pase la prueba-le contaba Korra a su perro oso polar

Ella era su mas fiel amiga, se la regalaron cuando era un cachorro cuando tenia 5 años y desde entonces eran inseparables.

-Ya falta muy poco para que pueda salir y explorar el mundo-continuo emocionada. Aparte de entrenar no podía hacer gran cosa, tenia prohibido alejarse de los alrededores del escondite. Así que el único tiempo de ocio era :jugar con Naga o leer los libros que tenia en su cuarto. Contaban cosas impresionantes :una ciudad con muros tan altos como montañas , ciudades hechas completamente de hielo, templos construidos en la cima de las montañas…

Sus maestros le habían dicho que cuando lograra dominar plenamente sus poderes , podría salir y ver las maravillas de sus libros con sus propios ojos.

Demasiado emocionada para descansar , se fue a ver si le permitían salir para dar a Naga un paseo. Aun no era lo suficientemente mayor para cabalgarla, pero le encantaba correr con ella al aire libre.

Mientras se acercaba a la habitación oyó voces y supuso que todos estaban ahí dentro. Cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta oyó algo que la paro

-Ya falta muy poco ,cuando Korra domine el lado espiritual. Podremos acabar con ella

-Tienes razón ,Zaheer la niña ha progresado mucho en muy poco tiempo ¿Pero como haremos para que ella lo domine?-dijo Ghazan

-He mandado un mensaje a Lobo del Norte para que la instruya en las enseñanzas espirituales

-No olvides que antes debe abrir los portales. Una vez que lo haga ya no será necesaria-dijo P´li

-No crees que nos estamos precipitando ,solo tiene 11 años- contesto Ming-Hua

-Espero que no te estés ablandando Ming, sabes bien que esa niña representa todo lo que va en contra de nuestros ideales. ¿De que ha servido secuestrarla de sus padres, si al final la dejamos viva para que siga su destino?-replico Zaheer

Ming-Hua se amedranto-Lo siento es que no me hace ninguna gracia ,tener que matar a una niña

-Se que es difícil, pera la final el beneficio será…

Korra ya no podía escuchar mas sintió que todo se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor y las palabras de aquellas personas que quería como si fueran de su propia familia, se sentían como si un cuchillo le atravesara el pecho ¿Todo este tiempo solo era una mentira? ¿Qué fue secuestrada de sus padres y no murieron por un accidente? ¿Para ellos solo era una herramienta que cuando cumpliera su propósito se desharían de ella?

Korra no supo cuando llego a su habitación ,pero mientras lloraba en su cama abrazando a Naga decidió que iba a escapar. No les dejaría el gusto de completar su objetivo ,iría a los bosques y se escondería allí. Había leído muchos libros sobre como sobrevivir en el bosque y con su dominio de los elementos ,no seria tan duro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al caer la noche Korra acompañada de Naga ,salió de las cuevas de las que tanto tiempo habían sido su casa y se encamino hacia lo desconocido. Pasarían bastantes horas antes de que los del Loto Rojo se dieran cuenta de que se había fugado y empezaran a buscarla . Creyendo que iría a lugares donde habría gente fueron a pueblos y ciudades y gracias eso. Llamaron suficiente la atención para que los de la Orden del Loto Blanco los descubrieran y los capturaran emboscándolos por sorpresa. Durante los interrogatorios guardaron silencio ,con la esperanza de que llegado el momento. Pudieran escapar para poder volver a capturar a la niña.

Mientras tanto Korra y Naga pasaron los siguientes 4 años viviendo en el bosque. Con el temor de que cuando salieran a la luz publica los capturaran, Korra decidió permanecer en el bosque hasta que fuera lo suficientemente mayor para enfrentarse a ellos en igualdad de condiciones. Para no perder la práctica siguió ejercitando su dominio de los elementos, una de las cosas que mas estaba orgullosa era utilizar el agua para darle forma de animales ,personas, cualquier cosa… De hacerlo a lo mas tierno o a lo mas letal…

No fue tan duro vivir tantos años en el bosque, con la Tierra-Control podía hacerse una tienda(N/A: como hacia Toph), y con los otros cazar animales, asarlos y con el Aire-Control permanecer caliente sin necesidad de abrigarse mucho.

Permaneció feliz en aquel bosque ,hasta que al final fue capturada. No por los del Loto Rojo sino por hombres de la ciudad de Zaofu y ni siquiera fue a posta. Simplemente Korra y Naga fueron atrapadas por una trampa y no pudieron librarse de ella , debido a que estaba hecha de metal y Korra no sabia doblarlo. Los cazadores sorprendidos de que una niña hubiera vivido tantos años en el bosque ,decidieron llevarla a la ciudad, para que su líder ,Suyin Beifong, decidiera que hacer con ella

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ZAOFU HOGAR DEL CLAN DEL METAL**

**EDAD DE KORRA 17 AÑOS**

-¡Vamos Korra , madre quiere hablar contigo!-grito Opal ,despertando a la chica

-Hmmmmmmm-murmuro

Habían pasado unos 2 años desde que llego, Suyin Beifong decidió adoptarla tras contarle que sus padres habían muerto asesinados por unos bandidos y había tenido que huir a los bosques para poder sobrevivir. Lo de Naga fue que lo libero de unos bandidos que querían venderla. No revelo su dominio sobre los 4 elementos, solo les dijo que podía hacer Tierra Control. Gracias a ello le enseñaron el dominio del Metal-Control. Agradeció no haber revelado sus talentos, según los libros que había mientras investigaba. Descubrió que era el Avatar una persona que podía dominar los 4 elementos, era el vinculo entre el mundo humano y espiritual y su misión es mantener el balance en el mundo.

"Porque ,tenia que ser yo" pensó malhumorada "No les debo nada y por lo que veo no creo que me necesiten, no veo que todo se vaya a desmoronar"

Aunque pronto se iba a marchar ,cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Levantaría las alas y volaría como un pajarillo libre.

Suyin ya lo sabia y aunque había disfrutado en su compañía y con la del resto de la familia, ese no era su lugar ,además de que quería salir para ver el mundo.

Suyin lo entendió y le aconsejo que fuera primero a Ciudad Republica, su hermana Lin Beifong trabajaba allá como Jefe de Policía. Con su primera parada establecida y montada en Naga , partió para perseguir sus sueños.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BUENO GENTE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**¿ME PODRIAN DECIR ALGUN FIC O DAR CONSEJOS PARA ESCRIBIR LAS PELEAS? ES QUE NO SE COMO PLASMAR BIEN ESTAS PELEAS DE ELEMENTOS**

**SALUDOS**


End file.
